Defenders of Man Insurgency
Terran Dominion Tal'darim (later) |side2= Defenders of Man |side3= Tal'darim (early) |side4= |side5= |side6= |commanders1= Emperor Valerian Mengsk Agent Nova Terra Admiral Matt Horner Captain Jessica Hall Highlord Alarak (later) First Ascendant Ji'nara (later) |commanders2= General Carolina Davis |commanders3= Highlord Alarak (early) First Ascendant Ji'nara (early) |commanders4= |commanders5= |commanders6= |forces1=Covert Ops Crew |forces2=Defenders of Man forces Feral zerg |forces3=Death Fleet |forces4= |forces5= |forces6= |casual1= |casual2= |casual3= |casual4= |casual5= |casual6= |concattop= }} The Defenders of Man Insurgency was a conflict that took place after the End War, between the Terran Dominion and the separatist group the Defenders of Man, who sought to undermine the rule of Emperor Valerian Mengsk. In an attempt to expose the weakness of the new regime, the Defenders of Man planted psi-emitters on Dominion worlds, moving to save them after showing the Dominion was too slow to provide any help. History The Vanishing Ghosts Some time after the End War, a separatist group known as the Defenders of Man began to gain popularity through the Dominion, seeing the Emperor's more diplomatic stance with the alien races of the sector as a weakness humanity could not afford. As they began to gain power, groups of Terran Dominion ghosts began to vanish en masse.Kate Lockwell Twitter. Kate Lockwell's Twitter, accessed on 2016-03-22 Agents Nova Terra, Delta Emblock, Stone and Theodore Pierce were sent to investigate a Defenders of Man facility, but also vanished.2000-10-27. StarCraft II. Vivendi Games. Mission: Defenders of Man Network Access Point (in English). In response, Dominion Intelligence Section began sending operatives to investigate the fate of these ghosts. Encoded transmissions were sent back and forth over public channels, disguised as innocuous Dominion military and government transmissions. These were picked up on by the revolutionary media group Radio Liberty, who discovered the messages "SCOUT AREA" and "ACQUIRE INTELLIGENCE" in these transmissions.Radio Liberty Response. Radio Liberty Response, accessed on 2016-03-22 After revealing what they discovered to their audience, Radio Liberty was raided by a group of masked intruders, who took Radio Liberty staff hostage. Radio Liberty was forced to write a retraction, but a hidden message in their retraction lead readers to email them. They revealed that their point of contact leaking information on the missing ghosts was Michael Liberty, famed journalist, and that he would be sending information soon. On a Kate Lockwell broadcast, a phone number was shown on a wall that would lead viewers to Michael Liberty, who set up a time and a place to meet. Readers of Radio Liberty met with him, and Liberty revealed an access point into the Defenders of Man database. The Radio Liberty readers broke through the various layers of security, revealing profiles on the team sent to infiltrate their base. Finally, they discovered the fate of the Dominion Intelligence Section Agents; killed by Nova Terra. The readers brought this information to Admiral Matt Horner, who thanked them for their service. As a result, Nova Terra was branded a traitor to the Terran Dominion.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Nova Covert Ops, Sudden Strike (in English). 2016-03-29. This footage was also leaked to Universal News Network, who broadcasted a piece on rogue Dominion agents.Kate Lockwell Twitter. Kate Lockwell's Twitter, accessed on 2016-03-22 False Flag Meanwhile, the Defenders of Man began to plant psi-emitters across the sector, namely planets such as Antiga Prime and Bountiful. This attracted swaths of feral zerg to these colonies, which would overrun them. Each time, the Defenders of Man would send a force to rescue the colonists after the Dominion reacted too slow, broadcasting that the Dominion had proven itself too weak to take care of them. This increased the people's faith in the Defenders while discrediting the power of the Dominion, and leading key political figures like Magistrate Grayson to publicly denounce the Emperor's leadership. Lost Memories Months later, agent Nova Terra awoke in a Defenders of Man facility, not remembering where she was. A wrangler in a nearby command room began to do a equipment check on her, when she found that her visor had the message "YOU ARE IN DANGER. THEY WILL KILL YOU." Nova activated her suit's cloak, and then choked out the wrangler, who refused to reveal any information to her. Nova escaped the facility, and then contacted Stone, who had also broken out with the rest of her team, though denied knowing anything of the message she got.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Nova Covert Ops, The Escape (in English). 2016-03-29. Nova snuck through the Defenders of Man's base and retrieved her C-20A rifle. From there, Stone mentioned that Delta Emblock and Theodore Pierce were also pinned down, and could use rescue. Nova and her squad reached the end of the base, which began to undergo self destruct. Nova and her squad split up, with Nova and Stone taking vultures out of the base and into the city of Sharpsburg. Their goal was to reach the city's spaceport and escape the planet to contact the Dominion. Nova and Stone battled Defenders of Man forces on the streets of Sharpsburg, including a warhawk. Nova and Stone took it down, Stone insisting Nova escape first. She left the planet on a large transport ship. Escaping the atmosphere, she contacted a Dominion battlecruiser, who lead her to Admiral Matt Horner's base on Borea. Horner informed her that she was wanted for treason, though Nova insisted she had no memory of the past few months. Just then zerg began to attack Borea due to a Defenders of Man psi-emitter, and Horner asked Nova to aid him. Nova took a team to defend the cliffs near Horner's base, and she held off against waves of feral zerg. As the zerg began to send heavier waves, the Defenders of Man arrived and began attacking the zerg, demanding the Dominion leave the planet and surrender Nova. Horner used the chaos of their attack to escape the planet with Nova, leading her to Valerian Mengsk. Nova met Valerian, who told her he would give her a Covert Ops Crew and a griffin starship in exchange for her loyalty. She said he had it, and he assigned his chief weapons and technology specialist Reigel to her. Reigel used a device to try to undo her memory wipe, which revealed she had been in Tarsonis City during the months she was with the Defenders of Man. Valerian assigned her to investigate Tarsonis to gather intelligence on their operations.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Nova Covert Ops, Enemy Intelligence (in English). 2016-03-29. Nova moved her forces to Tarsonis, and used her new Covert Ops Crew to set up a perimeter around the base as feral zerg began to dog their position. Nova infiltrated the facility, stealing a Monomolecular blade and sneaking through the base. After tapping their communication, Nova found she had been discovered, and the base had begun to evacuate. However, they first activated a psi-emitter in the base, luring feral zerg into the structure. Nova moved further into the base, dodging Defenders of Man forces and enraged feral zerg, and tailed a technician into the base's command bunker. There she killed him, and discovered that the Defenders of Man intended to unleash the zerg on a civilian world using psi-emitters, but this time letting the zerg destroy it to show the price of Valerian's weakness. Nova insisted they needed to act quickly to save the world before thousands died. References Category:Wars